Remember, Please
by AlyssTheJudicator
Summary: Loki is found and tried for his actions in Midgard against the Avengers. However, Naomi can't help but feel a little sympathy towards him..
1. Chapter 1

The halls of Asgard are truly beautiful, their gold walls large and shimmering in the day's sunlight. It is a place fit for the gods and goddesses that live there, the warriors of the Nine Realms. Feasts and events were held there every day in honor of them, each as glorious as the next one. Music would fill the halls, the beautiful sounds like a siren song calling people to the place. It was an expansive one too, a palace fit for the great king and queen that lived there and the city surrounding them on the mountains was made of houses of marble.

It was a place for celebration and humor, where everyone could enjoy themselves. But today, it was set for one purpose only: the punishing and sentence of Loki, the God of Mischief.

Everyone in Asgard was required to attend, and so, the halls were full to the brim with members of the army and other gods and goddesses. It was an example of the power of the great king, Thor, the God of Thunder.

And now, where music usually filled the halls, all one could hear were the muffled screams and moans of Loki. Thor was angry, and right to be so. All along he loved his brother, but such love had a limit. His brother had invaded Midgard, and had destroyed innocent human lives in the quest for power. At his side, Lady Sif was there to make sure the general in charge of punishing Loki was doing his job. Thor was known for being a great king that respected justice, honor, and loyalty. But he was not known for being a merciful king.

As a lieutenant for the Asgardian army, she was required to stand up front. This also meant she had a closer view to the horror that was happening in the Throne Room. Loki was standing on a golden pedestal, his mouth bore a metal muzzle and his hands were cuffed. He was being whipped and each sting brought out a groan of pain from where his mouth would have been. His hands were bleeding; the rusty cuffs were too tight and cut into his skin. His back and arms were covered in red; the cuts from the whip were large and deep.

The whole hall was silent; no one spoke in protest to such actions. And why should they? If one were to interrupt, it would only bring Thor to bring punishment to the speaker. She couldn't believe this. She had seen many Frost Giants and fellow Asgardian friends die. But this was different. Each hit on Loki made her heart hurt, and it was unbearable. And one could see that with each hit, Thor was growing impatient. He was not proud of his brother, even though he had loved him for all of their years together. There was only hate in his heart. She had tried to turn her back from it, or to close her eyes. But the sounds only brought her to stare at the torture in front of her.

She saw that look in Thor's eyes. They spelled out what most do during war, a decision before the final strike. And she ran, hoping to get there in time, her black lieutenant's coat trailing behind her. A few steps were all she needed. A few steps were what separated her and the golden pedestal where Loki was tied up. Thor rose up his hammer, Mjolnir. She knew that she couldn't stand this any longer, no matter her status or importance to the king. She saw him bring down the hammer before she closed her eyes and jumped.

And her body felt like it was lit on fire, her skin burning.

She had jumped in front of Loki, taking the bolt of thunder that was originally meant for him. She tried to scream, but her lungs felt as if they were drowning. She could barely breathe. The lighting was big and bright, a white flash.

Thor's eyes opened wide while Lady Sif started to move toward her.

"How dare you interrupt your king while he is giving out the justice this cruel man deserves? Do you wish to partake as well? _Speak_! State your name and why I should pardon you! And maybe, perhaps, I will." Thor's voice shook with anger, he was certainly not pleased.

She had felt her body grow immensely heavy due to Mjolnir's thunder, she couldn't stand. She slowly rose up, her body hurting with each simple movement, and stopped when she was kneeling, her right elbow on her right knee.

"My name is Namoui, my king. I am a lieutenant for the Asgardian army. I did it because he does not deserve this, no matter how he has decided to act. I am sorry for the disturbance." She said, almost whispering because of the pain.

"_That does not mean you get to interrupt your king_. What is this man to you anyway; my brother does not know you." Thor moved to Lady Sif's side, he was waiting for a wrong answer. The room had suddenly gotten quiet during the commotion, all eyes at the scene playing in front of their faces.

"He is an Aesir, my king, and he is still your kin. Do you not have love for him? As your brother, you should forgive him for what he has done. And if you still wish to punish him in the same way as you did before, then take me in his stead. Surely I might not do much, but perhaps you are able to relief some of his punishment. I beg you." Her breathing slowed, this was the moment of life or death. She did not know why she had done this for Loki, only that it was right.

Thor stood silent, Lady Sif was talking to him and he looked at Namoui. His blue eyes shifted from her to Loki, studying them. What could they possibly have in common other than looks? They both possessed slim bodies and dark raven hair. But Loki was a god; he did not bother to even look in the direction of commoners. And if he let this pass unpunished, the rest of Asgard would start to ask favors. And no one deserved better treatment than the other. His red cape fluttered about him as her started pacing around, his hammer at his side. Lady Sif went back to her throne, assured that Namoui would not try any tricks to free Loki.

"And what if you do not matter in this instance? His punishment is his alone to bear; you did not aid him in destroying all of Midgard. You are of no use to him or me; you belong among the ranks of the army. You only serve to fight for those people who you love, you are a normal Asgardian." Thor seemed to have calmed down, he looked curious at such a change in behavior from a person.

"Yes, my king. But I still stand by what I say. No one deserves this much punishment, so please consider my request." Her body felt weak, but at least it wasn't burning anymore. She had her eyes to the floor, her head towards Thor. The gold shimmered from the light of the torches, showing her reflection. She didn't look back at Loki, being scared of his reaction. She wouldn't think it mattered, anyway. As her voice faded, she noticed the people around her. The whole room was silent; everyone didn't dare move a muscle.

"Let her do it, my son. Take them to the Rainbow Prison. I'm sure this punishment will please you. She is right; he is still your brother and my son. I have not died yet, so surely you must listen to me."

Thor turned his back and immediately kneeled. Odin the All father was at the top of the Golden Steps of the Throne Room, staring straight at Thor. His face was old, white beard and a silver eye patch was what beheld it. His dress was simple, a cream silk long shirt. He started to move, coming closer and closer to the king. He stopped in front of the throne, looking over at Naomi. His eye was calm, he was sure of his decision.

"Of course father, if you insist. I thought it would be wise to carry this punishment due to the gravity of the things he caused." Thor didn't dare anger the All Father. He banished him once before and he could easily do it again, this time taking the throne from his grasp.

"Thank you All Father. I promise you I will not run away and will make sure Loki does not escape." Namoui stood up slowly, her eyes finally glancing at Loki. She saw his bruised and bloodied skin; he was sitting on a pool of his own blood. His dark hair was matted and in knots. Dark crimson led her to stare at his face; cuts were blushing red on his cheeks.

And she was immediately frightened. Where there was usually a gleam of mischief, only confusion and fear filled those green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

The light from the setting sun made the colors of The Rainbow Prison shine even brighter. Located in the center of the palace's courtyard, it's made up of the same material as the Rainbow Bridge. The crystalline surfaces of the bars constantly gleamed with different colors, a cage as beautiful as it was useful. Being wide in the open, it makes it really hard to escape. As if they could break the cage in the first place.

Naomi sighed. Why the hell did she have to do something stupid? She had to let her "gut" tell her that this was right, that it was something she was supposed to do.

But it wasn't. She should have never have come in between Thor and Loki. This was a problem that has gone on for as long as she could remember. She would never have convinced Thor to stop. It was only by the grace of Odin that she wasn't banished or punished along with Loki.

Instead, she was given the chance to be imprisoned in this hellhole with _him._ And he just loved it, didn't he? The god of mischief and lies was certainly having a blast out of what she'd done. At least he wouldn't be able to touch her or talk to her with that voice of his. Silver tongue. That's what they called Loki, and it wasn't without reason. Even though he was tortured and hurt, she still didn't like him.

Surprisingly, they let her keep her black lieutenant coat and her gold dagger. There wasn't much to hide in there; her coat had little pockets both on the inside and the out, the cloth just a little bit thicker for the weather. The fastenings were simple, and the trim was spun gold as well as the symbol of Asgard sewed on the collar. Her hands weren't bound. She smiled. They could have left her without anything and she would have still been able to defend herself. Loki, however, was checked about three times before they finally put his gold and green coat and shackles on. They didn't heal him though, so he was still bleeding underneath that coat of his, his skin starting to scar and bruise.

Oh well. At least she won't be kept here that long. Or at least, she hoped someone would realize she was here with this maniac and let her go. She stood, her back to him, looking out at the entrance of the Great Hall. The sounds of feasting and music were coming from inside, the gold halls seemed filled with candle light. Asgardians were quick to forget their worries and troubles. Instead of being able to drink her heart out in wine with the others, she had to be stuck outside in the cold with Loki.

"I hope to the Gods my commander doesn't strip me of my status. OH. Who am I kidding, of course he will. Good gods, my mother is going to kill me." Naomi tried to fill the silence. It was better than being at the mercy of boredom.

She heard Loki shift, he had sat down. But when she turned to look, she saw him staring straight at her, his green eyes reading her as if she were a book. She saw a grin was already formed on his face behind that metal muzzle.

"So why did you take over Midgard? Or at least try to take over it? I'm surprised that you didn't. Your silver tongue would have been enough, and your magic is probably strong enough to take out all of those mortal heroes at the same time."

Loki raised an eyebrow. She almost laughed. It was one thing being hurt at seeing Loki punished, but her reaction to his surprise was quite different.

**Is that sarcasm I detect? I did not defeat them simply because I did not want too. I assume I did not have much fun with them. But I am surprised you are aware of what I am capable of. You should be terrified then, since you do.**

She just about nearly jumped. He can't be talking, no he couldn't. You need to move your mouth to do so. But the muzzle was still there. So then how did she hear him?

"Very clever. You know, if you could do this, why didn't you just try to hypnotize a couple of guards to get you out of here? Make them think these thoughts are their own. I'm not 'terrified' of you. I just kind of get pissed off by you, to tell you the truth. "

**Don't be silly. Something like that? It's not….interesting enough. Part of my job, as you know, is to make it fun and worthwhile. Besides, you would have still been stuck here. And why would you ever be mad at me? As far as I know, lieutenant, I have done nothing to harm you. At least, I won't until you make ****_me _****angry.**

She smirked. Who could have guessed that Loki would keep his entire "godly" bravado after he was almost beat to a bloody pulp and locked in a cage?

"I still wouldn't have put it past you. Part of my reason to do this, as stupid as it was, was the hope that you would escape. I like being alone. It's more of a psychology thing then, instead of torture. And Loki, if your wise eyes would have seen before you got in, you're not the only one who's armed. Making you angry would be the least of my problems." She sat down, stared at Loki, and then took out her golden dagger, twirling it her fingers. He was confused again, his eyes showed everything. If anything, she was more afraid now than before.

**I didn't know I would bring out so much spite in your presence. No one deserves to be alone, no matter the circumstance. I know firsthand. There's an obvious problem. May I be of some assistance? Maybe I might get you to actually like me. Well, not that many people do.**

Oh gods, who was he kidding? She would never tell him anything. She sighed. So this was how he was going to get out of this prison. She should have never shown him she was armed.

"And how would you be of assistance, oh good Loki? Maybe you'll cast a spell that will make me think better of myself and you'll turn it against me and then get out? You know nothing of me, so don't try to act like you do. I know it's probably fun and everything, but I really don't like it when people make fun of me."

She closed her eyes; her hate for him was growing stronger. She didn't get angry most of the time, but he was just so annoying. There was a pop and a crackle, and she saw faint green light in the darkness. She opened her eyes again, startled. Three balls of green magic had exploded near the fountain, almost breaking it. Green fire danced in her eyes even after she tried to blink it all out, the after affects of magic. Loki's eyes were no longer confused; they were filled with upmost seriousness.

**Magic spells do nothing in this matter. If you seriously think that my plan was to betray you, I would have offered in the first hours that we were imprisoned. I know all about you Naomi, more than you could ever imagine. Let me help you. I won't offer twice. I can be merciful, but do not take me for a patient man. **

For the very first time, someone surprised her. What would Loki know of her? She belonged to a lesser part of Asgard; the army was all she knew. The rush of swords, the clanging of shields, the loss of life. The nobility never contacted with them, unless it was to issue a direct order for war. The rest of her, her childhood, was left at a blank. There were no faces, no expressions, and no fun that she could remember. That was why she was a firm woman. She preferred to be alone because there was never anyone there for her, no face she recognized as good. And in her loneliness, she wondered often if she _could _remember her past.

She was left speechless; her mind was still deciding what to say. Should she really trust him? If he was able to read her mind, then he would have said everything that she had just thought and she would have caught him. But Loki stayed silent; he was waiting for her to answer him.

"And how exactly would you help me? You just stated your magic did not work. And if you were using my mind to fill the other side of this conversation, you would have blurted out everything I had thought out already."

**You really are clever, aren't you, lieutenant? The problem with this sort of spell, my dear, is that it remains one sided. It is not meant to keep me above you, simply as a means of communication. And you are correct, spells and magic would do nothing to help you. But talking about your past will. To start us off, if I may ask, exactly how did you get that scar on your right palm? The one that goes from your wrist to the end of your forth finger?**

He continued to surprise her. She had a scar on her right hand, yes. But no one had ever seen it. She always wore white gloves to hide it; she had no use of people starting to guess where it was from. She reached for it, and then took it off. The scar would show no matter what she did, the thin white line was paler than her skin.

"Not even I know that Loki, not even I do. The furthest I remember was three battles ago, a few years of service. I always assumed I was born with it, or a defect I had gained from a fight and had not noticed. I do not have an answer for you."

**You may not have one, but I do. **

And suddenly, she saw a memory that was not hers. She saw Frost Giants and Asgardians, she saw a war. The land was Jotunheim, its icy barriers the home of the Jotuns. The ice was cold and deadly, pillars of death. She saw soldiers die, swords being thrown to the ground from their owner's ice covered hands. She saw the nobility fighting, Thor and his hammer wreaking havoc among the giants. Odin was riding Sjephnir, bearing his trident and smiting giants. And then she saw herself and Loki. Loki bore his golden armor and green cape; his golden horns gleamed in the darkness. He was using green fire and multiples of himself to defeat the Jotuns, surrounding them in illusions. But there was something _different_ about her. Gone were her golden sword and black coat. She looked powerful; she was wearing a dress worthy of a goddess. The green and black of it swirled around her as she turned back and forth among the Jotuns. And she was using _magic_ on them, her fingers moving swiftly and like a puppeteer. Her mouth was moving as well; spells were forming that easily defeated the Jotuns, green fire surrounded them and melted their ice away. And when the Jotuns were dead, a smile formed on her face. She ran to help Loki, her golden heels kicking up dust as she flew.

She gasped as she returned to herself; the memory had given her a headache. But it wasn't her memory. She could never do magic, that was why she was not a goddess of Asgard or a commander. The only things she knew how to wield were her sword and her shield. But the memory showed her as powerful, the magic she produced there was astounding. And that _smile._ Never could she have thought herself as happy and yet here was the proof, she had never truly smiled before.

"How….. How did you do that?! That memory is not mine; I do not remember any of this. I cannot do magic, god of mischief. Is this an illusion of yours, this memory? I feel like I know something, but I am not sure of what it is." She dared not to hope. But maybe he might be able to finally break into that silence and nothingness she had within her. The years of her life that she had not known lingered there in her heart, white and useless, and she wanted to know what they were.

But when she looked down at Loki, she saw his body was tensed in pain. His eyes were closed and he was bent over, his black hair covering part of his face. She crouched and took his hand; his fingers were brown with dried blood. And Loki opened his eyes; the green in them showed something that she had never dreamed he would have. There was sadness and distance there; the sadness and aloneness that mirrored the same feelings she would have in the darkness.

**This spell, it will not last for long. But I can still help you, I promise. There is only one thing that you must do to help do so.**

"Anything." She said hurriedly. Gone was her fear of him. She wanted to know who she was. She had felt something in his memory. It was no lie, no illusion.

**Take my muzzle off; it is the only way to keep on talking to you. The past you knew how to perform spells, so use them to take it off. Trust me, I won't bite you once it's off.**

She laughed. But then her face quickly turned to confusion. Magic?

"If only I could Loki. I do not know any spells; my commander would teach me and scold at me for how horrible I was."

**No, you can do it. Focus, concentrate on it and you will succeed. You must place your hands on my muzzle, close your eyes, and utter the words of magic.**

"What words are they?"

But there was no response from him. Loki shook his head, his black hair bouncing and going back to their feathered state. He stood up, looking expectantly at her.

But how would she do it? And what would happen after?

She leaned in closer to him, her gloves were off. She touched the scratched metal muzzle at the ends, the cold brushing her fingers. She closed her eyes and waited for something. 'Magic.' She thought. What nonsense. But she said the first thing that came to her cleared mind.

"Ikol."

Her voice was soft, almost a whisper. She pinned all her hope to her first thought, Loki's name in reverse. And then she felt it, a cold had started at her fingertips. It was so cold, almost like touching the ice of the Jotuns. It spread, the feeling trickling until her whole body felt frozen. Her eyes still closed, she saw a green color among their darkness.

And then the feel of the metal muzzle was gone. But before she could open her eyes, she felt something moving.

Loki's soft, warm lips were on hers before she had the chance to look. She felt his desperation and need, his hurry. And she invited him in, her red lips returning the gesture. But she felt something shift in her; she was no longer her old self.

It seemed an eternity before she opened her eyes. Loki was there, his face in front of hers, staring at her with his mesmerizing eyes. She looked down, the green and black dress from the memory Loki had shown her replaced her black coat.

"Sigyn." Loki uttered, his face glowing with his happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

Visions flashed through her eyes as Loki whispered that name to her. Her name. Sigyn.

She saw a young boy, dressed in green. Black hair framed his fair face, his green eyes shown with brilliant light. He was practicing with another child, one with blue eyes and light yellow hair. Both of them were laughing and smiling, even though they would hurt each other now and then. Even as a child, Thor still knew how to beat Loki. They used their wooden swords and ran into the trees, the sounds could be heard from far away. And in a tree sheltered by the shade, there was a little girl with long black hair. Her emerald eyes were on both boys, watching them from afar.

Then she saw an older version of the boy with black hair, his face had become slimmer and longer. He had also lost that expression of happiness as a child, and instead showed sternness. Thor was at his side, his muscles showed from underneath his armor and red cape, his hammer in his hand. Odin, their father, was counseling both of them on how to deal with the sudden break in of the Jotuns. Outside the window, peeking in, was a young woman in a green and black layered dress trying desperately to get a glimpse of the princes of Asgard.

Loki was in his golden armor and horned helmet next, sitting in Odin's throne. Odin had fallen into Odin sleep and Thor had been banished, he had taken over the throne in their stead. In his hand was the trident of Odin, he looked regal and kingly in all rights. At the far end of the golden throne room, the young woman was with The Warriors Three. She was bowing and staring at the newly appointed king.

She had always been there, admiring and looking for him. His shadow, his far friend. Even as a child, her father had told her to stop playing around and to pick up after her mother. She was meant to be a peasant, she was not meant to be royalty. But she wanted to protect him, to be his at all costs.

It hurt her more than anyone when Thor and Odin made the announcement. Loki had fallen into the dark hole left by the Bifrost, the one means of transportation between the Nine Realms. She would disregard Hiemdall after that for months, going to the edge of the Rainbow Bridge and pray to hope that he was still alive.

And she knew he was. There was a feeling in her heart; one could call it love, which told her it was so.

And one day, she did not come back to her parents. Instead she made the decision which would change both of them forever. She jumped off of the bridge with only one destination in mind, wherever Loki was.

It seemed ages until she finished falling, until she made it to Midgard. The darkness of the Realms surrounded her and then all of a sudden, she saw a blue sky and a yellow sun. She had come to a hill with an abandoned house, the sea was near and waves crashed on the rocks below her.

She took no time to adjust to living in Midgard; she blended in so well it was almost as if she was meant to live there. But she never forgot her purpose. Every day she would search for a sign that Loki was here, and that he was well.

And one day, she found it in the form of a wounded cat on an alleyway. It was raining that day, she remembered, the cat's black fur was knotted and thick with blood. The water was red. She normally didn't look for animals when she was searching for him but the cat's eyes told the truth. They were green, the clearest and most emerald-like green.

She took care of it, the wounded cat. It went past weeks, past a month. But however much she tended to the cat and healed its wounds, it wouldn't wake up.

The fourth month of taking care of it was different. She had come back from buying food for herself when she saw it. The bed that she had left for the cat was upside down, all of her stuff was on the ground. And in the corner, Loki was holding one of his silver daggers, with fear written all over his face.

Yes, that was how she had gotten the scar on her right palm. Loki's panic drove him to act irrationally, and he used his dagger and cut her hand. It was the first time she had ever seen him scared, the first time he looked not like the prince that he was. When he saw that she healed herself by magic, he knew she was an Asgardian.

Loki had explained to her what happened over the time she got him to calm down, the time she got him to get used to Midgard.

He had fallen into the hole yes, and he was there for a long time. But then, he was saved by a mysterious person serving a man called "Thanos". But saving him was the only kind gesture they ever gave him. The rest of the time with them was punishment and torture. They had asked him to help them control all of the Nine Realms, starting with Midgard.

But Loki didn't want too. "I only want to be my brother's equal" he said one day while they were outside, looking out to the sea below them. "I only want to be worthy of the name Odinson, and to make Father proud."

So they cast him out after giving him one final punishment, telling him that he _would _rule over Midgard unless he wanted to face the consequences.

But Loki had changed in the time that she had taken care of him; he wasn't the prince everyone took him to be. He was broken; his heart was spilt in a million pieces. So she had learned to heal his heart, to let him be the person he was supposed to be. The person she wanted to love.

It wasn't long before they got comfortable with each other. Loki got used to Midgard, in fact, he loved it. They would go on walks with each other and spend the evenings outside of the house by the sea.

But then, Thanos came for Loki like he promised. She never saw anything; she wasn't there to protect him. She had gone to sleep for a while when she woke up to an empty house. She searched everywhere, looked all around town to where he might have gone. She had failed him, she thought, she had been unworthy of him.

But the worst part of this was the loneliness she felt without him. A black hole as deep as the one left by the Bifrost filled her heart on the places where Loki had been. And with each passing day, it got worse. It felt like her heart was being torn into pieces, slowly and painfully. Sigyn wasn't used to being without him, she couldn't bear it.

It wasn't long until Odin sent her back to Asgard. His ravens had seen everything, and he knew she loved him. But Loki had changed. And she had to pay as his punishment.

But this didn't make sense to her. She had seen him for what he was. She knew that he would never harm anyone anymore.

The last she remembered, Odin was showing her a vision from his raven's eyes.

Loki was there, arguing with a man in an eye patch. Dead people were on the floor around him and there was a faint blue light behind. He was in some type of underground facility in Midgard. The rocks could be seen among the metal and machines. He was destroying it for the blue cube, that faint blue light she had seen earlier, he was killing people. He had become a murder. And he was happy; his face bore his usual mischievous smile. His eyes glimmered, ice blue among the darkness.


End file.
